A hybrid-electric vehicle includes a traction battery constructed of multiple battery cells in series and/or parallel. The fraction battery provides power for vehicle propulsion and accessory features. During operation, the traction battery may be charged or discharged based on the operating conditions including a battery state of charge (SOC), driver demand and regenerative braking.